The Cross Worlds
by safersights425
Summary: Set two months after the events of Katherine true ending and final fantasy Vii advent children. when a portal opens pulling vincent and his friends in it he finds himself in the city of Midgar were he must make new friends and enemies if he will have any chance of getting back to his world alive.
1. Trail and error

**Trial and error**

**Hello this is my first fan fiction so sorry for mistakes or its boring for you but if you like it ( or if you don't like it ) send me reviews so I can either carry on or improve in other story's so thanks for reading.**

It had been two months since Vincent climbed the tower and married Katherine and things had changed dramatically, they were trying for a baby, Orlando had got his wife back and Toby had gotten with Erica even after finding out she was born male but Johnny was still the same still trying to find his one true soul mate.

"Things have changed man; things are all quite now that Vincent isn't here no more" Orlando breaking the silence at the stray sheep. "Well what do you expect he's out enjoying the fruits of his marriage" Johnny said taking a sip out of his sake.

"Are you guys still on about Vincent I thought you got over that" Erica coming down asking while refilling their drinks. Erica and Toby had really gotten close ever since that night they had together, Toby had really fallen for Erica even after he found out about the truth and Erica loves Toby like she never loved anyone, she wanted to move into his apartment, spend every moment with him, hell she was even thinking of tying the knot with him even though Toby just wants to take it slow.

"Hey Erica" Toby said next to Erica while drinking is beer. "Boss seems different do you think he is taking it hard after Vincent beat him in the tower?" Erica silently said to the trio.

It was true what Erica was saying Boss was quite for the past two months and not doing his usual greet the customers he used to but maybe the only reason he was doing it because they were the ones trapped in the nightmare. But maybe it was bigger than what happened after Vincent beat him in the Empireo. Maybe there was something bigger than all that.

After they finished their drinks Boss turns up out of the blue in front of them all "have you gents ever heard of something called the life stream?" Boss asked acknowledging the three well four if you include Erica Into the group who seemed low at the time.

"Life Stream?" the group shouted in unison. "Yes the life stream is green substance that flows just beneath the surface of a planet parallel to ours"

"This better not be one of your tricks again boss" Johnny said getting slight angry at boss.

"no don't get worried Johnny it's nothing like that" boss getting slightly worried. "It better not you made a promise to Vincent if he passed" Johnny snapping back at boss

"What's this about me passing?" a familiar voice shouted from where the entrance form the stray sheep was.

"Vincent" everyone cried out apart from boss.

"Hey guys how are you all I've got some great news" everyone now getting excited from what Vincent just said to them

"What is it Vince?" Erica mumbling to Vincent in excitement of what he was about to say

"Katherine's pregnant isn't that great?" everyone now really happy for Vincent with his brilliant news.

"That's great Vince I'm happy for you" Toby shouted "so I'm guessing that's why your hear to share your news if I'm right?" Orlando asking Vincent with curiosity in his voice.

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean I can't hang out with my friends tonight does it?"

Then there was a sudden jolt in the room almost like an earthquake with a voice that was familiar to the group

"Finally everyone is present now we can begin with the cross worlds"

"Wait I know that voice boss isn't that" Vincent saying before he was interrupted by boss.

"No but it's too soon we can't start yet it isn't time" boss screaming out at the voice.

The earthquake was getting worse and worse until a hole like a portal opened up in the middle of the room trying to suck everything in.

"What the hell is that Boss?" Vincent screaming at boss

"It's too soon we can teleport them now it's too soon" boss kept repeating over and over again

"what's going on I'm getting sucked in "toby shouted" until he went right in the portal.

"TOBY!" Johnny shouted as he was sucked in as well.

"What's happening?" as Erica got sucked in

"You are not taking me dam it" Orlando trying to stop himself from going in the portal but was unfortunately unsuccessful.

"Boss what's happening what is this portal?" Vincent shouting demanding answers from Boss

"I'm sorry Vincent this has to happen and I'm sorry it's happening this soon this is a test of trial and error

"What do you mean?" Vincent trying to shout but before he could finish he was sucked in not knowing that the events that were about to happen will could destroy them all.

**If your reading this then you either can be asked to read my story or you scrolled down to the end to see what I've wrote but either way thanks for taking your time to read it so tell me what you think was it good, bad or could be improved well tell me and ill see what I can do **

**Cheers from **

**Safersights425 **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unexpected welcome **

**Hey guys this is my second chapter ope you enjoyed my first this time it's in Midgar so enjoy .**

"Sir it's showed up again in the sector 7 slums" a young looking solider said running into his boss's office

"Again, what's with these portals, is this the work of Sephiroth" the man said now turning around from his chair to face the soldier

"But this time it was different the radar detected life forms within it" the soldier said.

The man got up from his chair with a shocked expression on his face "What life forms, what kind" now relatively shocked

"Human sir about 5 of them sir" he managed trying not to be the next person to be throttled by his own boss.

"Run background checks on who these people are and bring them here. Also, ring Reno and Rude, get them to get in contact with Cloud and bring him here I need him to be a where of the situation". He said to the poor young man who now seemed frightened of his boss.

"Y-yes Lord Shinra I'll inform Reno now" he said with a sigh of relief

"You may go" he said not even giving eye contact to the man.

And with that the soldier left leaving his boss to make arrangements and for him to inform the Turks to find Cloud and bring him here.

xXx

"Dam my head hurts" Vincent with a sudden jolt of plain to his head

"Dam where are we?" Johnny asking as he got up from the floor

"Is that you Chief?" Toby said who seemed already up on his feet

"Wow this worse then a hangover on a Saturday night" Erica still lying on the floor screaming in pain"

"Just get up and stop complaining we need to figure out where the hell we all are" Orlando snapping at Erica

As they got up they explored until they found a sign saying 'WELCOME TO MIDGAR'.

"Never heard the town named Midgar before guess that means were far out from where were from" Vincent reacted scrathing the back of his neck

"Could it be Boss tricking us again" Orlando said with a sigh"

Vincent also sighed "Doubt it, did you see the way he was when the portal opened"

Toby shook his head "No I was too busy getting sucked into that thing"

"Well, anyway he kept repeating it's too soon over and over so I doubt he did or at least not a major part anyway" Vincent thinking out loud.

And with that big trucks pulled right in front of them groups of 10-20 blue soldiers getting ou time surrounding the 5 of them until a blond man with a white suit came out who made his way past the soldiers and in the circle where the 5 were surrounded and started to call out there names 1 by 1

"Vincent Brooks, Orlando Haddick, Jonathan Ariga, Tobias Nebbins and Erica Anderson.

Their faces dropped in shock how did this man know who they are and where to find them could they have something to do with the portal?

"Yes" they all said in unison

Sorry for this unexpected welcome, but can you please follow me to the truck I'll explain everything when we arrive.

The group didn't want to go, but they had no no choice this guy knew a lot about them and they needed answers, fast so with that they got in separate trucks Vincent, Orlando and Johnny in one while Toby and Erica In the other and took off too Shinra corporation.

xXx

"Honey do you have to keep an eye on Cloud all day I'm getting worried about you" a blond woman curled up playing with a silver man's stomach on their throne.

"I'm sorry I need to see what he's doing he destroyed my plans and I'll get him back along with mother" he said now looking down and the blond haired figure

"But sephie you promised today you would spend time with me or should I just go to daddy instead?"

"Ok I'm sorry I'll stop, but I need to ask you a question first" he said now fully paying attention to his lover

She shot up "shoot, what it is?" now curious for what he was about to say.

"Since you work in his demission Catherine, do you know anyone by the name of Vincent Brooks?"

"Vincent? Sure he was one of my favourite clients, he was so funny, but not as much as you lord Sephiroth, why?"

"Because he just landed in my demission with his friends pitiful I'll have fun playing with him." He said grinning

"Oh I love it when you're evil like that" she said kissing his lips

"I know I think it's time to get in touch with Astaroth to kick things off now time for Operation cross worlds to begin"

And with that he was gone because now what was about to happen is going to give everyone from both worlds something they will never forget.

**Oh no cliff hanger soo what do you think of my first 2 chapters good , ok what I hope you enjoyed and ill update 3 times a week with at least 2-3 chapters and I'll look forward to writing up this story **

**Cheers from**

**Safersights425 **


End file.
